Don't Fall In Love!
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Roxas and Ventus are twins. When Roxas finds out that his brother is being bullied he comes up with a plan. They swap places and attend the other's school. There is only one rule though. Don't Fall In Love! AkuRoku, Terra X Ventus, Vanitas X Ventus, Soriku and others. Rated M for Axel and Roxas' language.
1. Mission START!

Roxas and Ventus are twins. They look and sound exactly the same but their actions and personalities are completely different. This is their story where they swap places and pretend to be one another. There is only one rule though. Don't fall in love.

* * *

"Roxas...?" Ventus whispered as he knocked on his twin's bedroom door. He waited for a bit and when he heard 3 taps upon some metal he opened the door. Ventus walked in and sat on the bed.

"What is it Ven?" Roxas asked as he sat up and looked at his brother.

"I had a nightmare... Can I sleep with you?" Roxas looked at him.

"Really? You're 15 years old Ven." Ventus pouted and faked a tear that was only visible because the moonlight happened to pass over his face at that time. Roxas smiled.

"I was just teasing. Of course you can sleep with me. Come on climb in."

"Thank you Rox..." Roxas lifted up the duvet and his brother clambered in. He wrapped him arms around Ventus and stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

*Beep, beep, beep*

"Ugh... Ven get up." Roxas prodded his brother as his alarm clock set off and started to beep. Ventus rolled over, but he didn't know that their bodies where tangled together, and they both fell to the floor, bringing the duvet with them. Roxas hit him on the head and muttered under his breath. Suddenly the door was flung open and there stood a boy with chestnut brown hair that was spiked upwards and he had white pajamas with blue stars on his body.

"Roxas! ...Ven?" The boy shouted then lowered his voice when he saw both of them.

"Okay. Who's Roxas?" The twins grinned at this question from the boy.

"I am." They both answered. The boy slapped a hand to his face.

"Riku! They're being mean!"

"Sora shut up! You're gonna wake Cloud and the others." The real Roxas said with a harsh tone. A boy with silver hair and green eyes appeared next to Sora.

"Riku! Which is which?" Sora pouted and Riku placed a kiss on his lips making Ventus gag.

"There you go. That one's Ven." Riku smiled at the two boys who just stuck their tongues out at him.

"That's not fair though! Just cause I don't like to see my little brother kissing you doesn't mean you have to use it against me!" Ventus had never liked to see them kissing in front of him, not that he had a problem with it, the idea just seemed wrong. Roxas got up and started to make his bed.

"Ven in using the bathroom first." He yawned and exited the room.

"Me and Riku are gonna get changed. Our bus will be here in 20 minutes. You better hurry up." Sora dragged Riku out of the room and Ven just sat there.

"Eh... I'm going back to sleep..." And sleep he did. 10 minutes passed and Roxas kicked him in the side when he returned to the room.

"Rox what was that for!?" Ventus stood up for the first time that morning.

"Hurry up we have 10 minutes." Roxas placed some hair gel in front of the mirror and pushed Ventus over. He styled his hair just the same way as he had done his own. Their golden hair spiked upwards and to the right.

"I can do my own hair!"

"Pfft! Sure you can." Ventus pouted and Roxas just laughed at him.

"Come on. Clothes next." He said as he chucked some at his brother. They got changed and then looked at themselves in the mirror. They hair was done that same, both had beautiful sapphire eyes and they only way to tell them apart was their school uniform. You see Ventus goes to the Destiny Island Arts and Music School and Roxas goes to the Destiny Island Drama Academy. Ventus' uniform was a black button up, long sleeved shirt with light blue trousers and matching tie. On the other hand Roxas' uniform was a short sleeved white shirt and navy trousers with a black and grey checkered tie.

"Boys are you ready yet?" A man with blonde hair that was also spiky (what's with these guys and their spiky hair?) walked in and smiled them.

"Yes Cloud." They chirped and they walked down the stairs. They went to the kitchen and helped themselves to a plate full of pancakes each.

"Hey Roxas... My marks at school have been dropping and they said they're gonna kick me out..." Roxas looked at his brother in shock at this news.

"But you've always done your studies and everything!"

"I'm being bullied at school and they're taking my assignments passing them off as their own. Remember when I came home with a black eye? That's what happened when I threatened to tell on them. So I've been doing my homework and giving it to them and my schoolwork... Even most of my tests."

Roxas began to hug his brother and a plan began to work in his mind.

"Hey Ven... Remember when we used to swap places in classes? How about we do that again. Listen, I'm know everything you know about music and art and you know everything I know about acting and stuff so how about I go to your school!"

"But Rox, it probably won't work..."

"It will. Come on since when have we gotten caught? I can make sure those bullies don't mess with you again."

"I don't know... Riku goes to the same school as me and he can tell us apart."

"I doubt he'll tell anyone. After all we still have that picture from Sora's birthday~" Ventus' eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Okay. Let's give it a go." The boys ran upstairs, swapped uniforms whilst exchanging information about schools. The bus arrived and the twins raced down the stairs and got in.

"Ventus! Roxas! Over here!" Sora shouted from the back of the bus. The twins walked over and sat down.

"So Ven. Did you do your homework?" Roxas blinked his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." He replied slowly. Riku looked at him quizzically then flicked a strand of silver hair away from over his eye and shrugged before going back to his book. Ventus and Roxas began to whisper to each other trying not to be noticed by their brother and Riku.

"Ven, what homework?"

"Oh it was just some stuff about artists. Middle compartment is homework, right compartment is books and left compartment is money, lunch and school timetable. Just stick with Riku."

"Okay. Just remember one thing though. Stay away from Terra and Vanitas. They have crazy crushes on me and if you start becoming friendly with one of them the other will go all emo and stuff."

"Terra and Vanitas. Okay. The bullies are called Axel, Marluxia and Larxene." The bus pulled to a halt and Ventus wave goodbye to Riku and Roxas as he left the bus with Sora. They started moving again and Roxas sighed.

"Roxas. I know it's you." Riku said as he continued reading his oh so interesting book.

"Yeah and? I'm still technically going to school."

"And nothing. I'm not gonna rat you out. I know that Ven is being bullied and your plan to try and save him. That and I know that you have that picture…" Silver hair fell from behind his ear as a light pink dusted his cheeks.

"How the hell do you know that? And if you knew Ven is being bullied why hide it?"

"Please. Your plan was so obvious and anyway Ven begged me not to tell anyone." Roxas sighed a sigh of relief and smiled at Riku.

"Thank Riku." They sat in silence for the rest of the journey and when the bus pulled to a halt Roxas followed Riku. They walked for some time and then Roxas saw a huge school standing before him. It has a huge field to the side that carried on behind and a concrete area painted with yellow and white lines.

"I trust Ven told you the way around?"

"No. He told me to follow you." Riku put a hand to his forehead and sighed. He signalled for Roxas to follow him and that's what he did. Roxas was amazed by the detailed carvings on the wall, the marble floor and cleanliness of the place. Roxas' phone went off.

**To Roxas:**

**What do I do when Namine asks me out? BTW this is Ven**

Roxas sighed. He began to text back.

**To Sora:**

**To Ven**

**Say no.**

Send. Roxas looked and Riku had gone. He started to panic and he frantically turned his head from side to side trying to find someone. 3 people caught his eye, 2 boys and 1 girl, and they were headed in his direction.

"Hello Ventus." One of the people said. This one was a boy with long pink hair and light blue eyes. You could see his muscles through his shirt and to be honest he didn't look that intimidating.

"I hope you did our homework." The only girl in the group spoke up. She had lightning yellow hair that had been combed back with two antenna looking things sticking up. Her eyes were a light-dark green and her voice was probably the most annoying thing ever, all high pitched and everything.

"Come on Ven say something. It's fun when you try to fight back and fail." This was the last of the 3 people. He was a boy with spiky bright red hair, intense green eyes and a smirk on his lips. He had a slim physique but had some obvious muscles. Tall, cute and a beautiful voice that could make you feel as if you were in a dream.

"Oh trust me. I won't fail this time." Roxas hissed at the three making them laugh.

"Oh this will be fun." The girl said still sniggering.

"Oh shut up Larxene." Roxas snarled at her guessing that was her name.

"Ventus. Hand the work over." The boy with pink hair spoke up again, with a harsher tone of voice. It was obvious he didn't like Roxas' attitude towards them.

"No." Roxas said quite boldly and straight forwardly.

"Hurry up. I'm getting impatient."

"Marluxia come on. Just beat him up already." Larxene whined to the boy with pink hair.

"If you want something, here!" Roxas kicked Marluxia right around the face and then spun around punching him in the stomach making him fall to the ground.

"Oh~ Feisty Ventus. When did you get so rebellious?" The red head spoke up. Roxas able to guess from the information already given that this was Axel. So Marluxia had pink hair, Larxene was the girl and Axel was the annoying red-head dumbass who thinks he is either funny or smart.

"Shut the fuck up Axel. Or do you want me to punch your face in?"

"Language." Axel waggled his index finger at him as he continued to smirk.

"Come on Axel just take it off him." Larxene hissed. Axel nodded and proceeded to punch Roxas but he was too slow and Roxas had gripped his arm and chucked him to the ground. Helping himself up Axel breathed in deep, patting down his clothes and groaning when seeing that his shoelace was undone.

"I wonder how you got so good at standing up for yourself Ventus." Axel laughed and added extra emphasis of the word Ventus. He smirked and left with the two others trailing behind him.

"What a bastard..." Roxas mumbled to himself trying to find his classroom. Fortunately for him it was right around the corner so he sat down in the seat Ventus had told him was his (Third row back next to the window, behind Riku and next to a girl with short light blue hair.) and waited for the bell to ring.

~Meanwhile~

"Roxas! Roxas! Look its Namine." Sora squeaked to Ventus. He looked up and saw a girl in a white blouse and a short-ish navy skirt. She had ocean blue eyes and pale blonde hair that sweeped over one shoulder, she was really cute but Ven didn't understand why Sora pointed her out.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Roxas! I told you just yesterday that she's gonna ask you out today and you didn't answer and I wanna know what you're gonna say because I'm your brother and I deserve to know." Sora pouted angrily. It's amazing how much he can say without taking a breath.

"..." Ventus blanked out. _'Oh god what do I say?! Roxas might be mad if I reject her! But he might be angry if I say yes... I should text Roxas... Yeah I'll text him... AGH CRAP! I forgot I have no credit on my phone. No, no, no, no, no! What do I do? What do I do?'_

"Rox? Hey Roxas?" Sora waved a hand in front of Ventus' face.

"Sora can I use your phone?" Sora nodded and handed his phone over

**To Roxas:**

**What do I do when Namine asks me out? BTW this is Ven**

In less than 10 seconds he had a reply.

**To Sora:**

**To Ven**

**Say no. **

_'Okay. I'll delete these messages…' _When Ventus had finished deleting the messages he handed Sora back his phone.

"Okay… What was that for?"

"I had to text Ro-Ventus! I had to text Ventus." Ventus slipped up but saved himself in time. Luckily for him Sora wasn't really paying attention to him but to his phone, he probably got a text from Riku.

"Come on let's just go to class." Ventus sighed as he grabbed Sora's arm.

"Roxas!" A tall boy with brown hair and a huge smile ran up to Ventus and captured him in a lung shattering hug.

"I… can't breathe…" The boy let go of him, making him drop to the floor. Ventus put a hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. The brunet held out a hand but it was violently slapped away by the blonde on the floor.

"What the hell were you trying to do?!" Ventus screamed at the boy, luckily for him there wasn't anyone else there other than Sora and a mysterious figure in the dark messing about on his phone. The boy looked to the ground disappointed and upset.

"I… I'm sorry Roxas. I get I got a bit too happy when I saw your face." The boy started to smile. Ventus got up and brushed himself down.

"I could have gotten hurt…" Ventus began to cry and both Sora and the other boy began panicking. This is when the figure in the dark decided to step into the light. He slowly began to walk over to the three arguing boys and smirked when the taller boy noticed him.

"Terra… Making Roxy cry, are you? How mean! And you say you love him." The boy had his hair styled the same as Sora but it was midnight black. His eyes were yellow, his collar was loose without a tie and he was standing up for Ventus.

"Vanitas…" The boy known as Terra growled. "Keep your dirty hand off of him." Ventus was scared now so he grabbed hold of Vanitas' sleeve.

"It's okay… He won't touch you again." Vanitas smirked at Terra, who had the biggest scowl on him face until his eyes shifted to Ventus (keeping in mind he thought it was Roxas) and he sighed.

"Good boy." Continuing his smirk Vanitas propped up Ventus' chin and stared into his blue eyes. His beautiful entrancing eyes…

"Ahhh! Roxas!" The two brunets shrieked as they saw that Ventus-Roxas was kissing Vanitas. The blonde shut his eyes tight as a tongue slipped into his mouth. Terra got really mad now and pulled Vanitas back and slapped him. Slapped him hard. Really hard. So hard in fact that he fell to the ground and fainted.

"Terra, what are you doing?!" Ventus cried and ran to the dark haired boy's side and looked at his cheek.

"It's gone bright red and he's fainted! Sora help me take him to the nurse's office." Terra tried to talk back to Ventus-Roxas but just stood there in shock. Ventus-Roxas helped Vanitas on to his back and Sora guided him.

"Ventus…" Sora whispered barely audible. The boy whose name had been said turned his head to Sora.

"How did you,"

"Even I could tell! Roxas isn't that soft. Last time Vanitas tried to kiss him he shoved him against a wall and place a death threat upon him."

"Oh god. Don't remind me…" A voice came from behind Ventus. Vanitas had awoken and was smiling at Ventus.

"I knew you looked prettier today. Ventus." The voice was so close to the boy's ear it made him shiver in disgust, or was it delight?

"I can't believe I got found out so fast, and by Sora too. Can you guys not tell anyone?" Ventus pouted and the two boys nodded. Vanitas got off of Ventus' back and stroked his cheek. Thinking he was going to be kissed again the blonde chewed on the corner of his bottom lip and began to shake slightly.

"I need to get to class. Don't worry I don't need to go to the nurse's office. See ya." He walked off with his hands in his pockets leaving the brothers in the middle of the corridor as the bell rang signaling that they were late…


	2. First Lesson

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter number 2! I'm sorry! I know I promised it earlier but I've been going through a hard time at school and the doctors informed me that I'm bi-polar. Please review and favourite if you like it that much! I spent all my afternoons working on my stories and chapter 4 of My Summer Love and Chapter 3 of L'Oreal Because I'm Worth It is coming soon! Hope you all enjoy and just like before it will be Roxas then Ventus' experience.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately.

* * *

**Ch.2**

The bell rang and Roxas looked up for the first time in what seemed like years. The students that were previously standing up messing about were sitting in silence looking anxious.

"Gee, I thought everyone here was lively." Roxas mumbled to himself but just as he finished the sentence the door swung open with a loud slam.

"Okay everyone. Shut up, sit down and let's get this over with." A man with long blue hair and an 'x' shaped scar on his face shouted to the students. He had a black suit on with a maroon tie, his eyes were golden and shined in the light slightly but he had a huge scowl on his face. Rolling his eyes he began to take the register and Roxas spaced out. _'Why did Ven choose this school? The students I've met so far are all douches and this teacher is so bloody stroppy. What the hell's wrong with him? I like Vanitas and Terra more than this school! Ugh… I didn't think I'd ever say that I like those two more than something.'_

"Ventus! When I say your name you answer immediately!" The man shouted at Roxas and brought him back to Earth. The confused blonde blinked his eyes and looked around. Then pointed to himself saying,

"Me?" The blue haired teacher narrowed his eyes but sighed shortly afterwards. The other children gasped at this since sir had never let anyone off that easily before, then again Ventus had never been told off so who knows. They could have some twisted past involving both of them or something crazy like in all of those movies about revenge. The register was wrapped up quickly and the students were let go to their first lesson. For Roxas it was Music with Riku and… Marluxia, Axel and Larxene. Great… He followed Riku skilfully down the winding corridor overhearing many different exchanges of words including 'Did you hear that...', 'Yeah he broke up with me...' and 'Shame the poor guy got married to a whore.' He briskly walked on, ignoring the stupid gossip, down then left and into a flipping huge classroom. There sat the 3 bullies from earlier, Riku, 2 familiar faces, 3 no so familiar ones and a teacher. The class was really small…

"Ventus, did you finish the assignment? Or did you not do it again?" The teacher smiled.

"I finished it." Roxas took out 2 sheets of A3 paper and handed it to the teacher who looked really shocked. She hesitantly took the folded up pieces of paper before smiling widely. The blonde sat down but out of the corner of his eye watched the 2 of the 3 bullies from earlier give him dirty looks and whisper. Axel however wasn't joining in, instead he was sitting there arms folded on the table with his cheek resting on them. Roxas slumped into the chair that was apparently his and… Oh crap… He was sitting right across from Axel, who for no particular reason was looking right at him and smirking.

"You need something?" Roxas said in a dead tone of voice. Axel smiled and reached a hand out to the blonde's face. Of course it was slapped away on to the table making a loud slam which made everyone look up and exchange curious looks.

"Not that I know of, Ventus." He continued to smile but it just pissed Roxas off.

"Then stop staring at me idiot."

"That's a bit harsh Ventus. I'm not stupid, I know just the same amount as you do Ventus. I'm in all your classes and just because I'm second best compared to you, Ventus, doesn't mean you have to put me down Ventus."

"You're in all my classes?!" Roxas widened his eyes and let out a squeak. "I mean I know you're in all my classes! You act like an idiot. And stop saying my name, it's creepy and paedophilic." Roxas rolled his eyes as he desperately tried to make sure the annoying red head didn't pick up on the fact he didn't know something he obviously would. Axel continued with the new conversation subject Roxas had chosen, names.

"Well it is your name isn't it Ventus?" Now this REALLY scared Roxas. _'Oh God! Does he know who I am? OH GODDAMN IT! What'll happen? Will he tell on me? My life in gonna end! Cloud's gonna kill me!' _ Whilst Roxas had his royal panic attack the teacher began the lesson and explained everything. When the blonde had finally calmed down he realized he was sitting there with Axel giggling like an idiot. Roxas shot a glare at him and he shut up straight away.

"What do we have to do?"

"It's just singing practice. I'll sing and you tell me what I need to work on and vice versa." Singing… Well how awkward is this gonna be… You see although Roxas and Ven sound exactly the same their singing is completely different. While Ventus' voice was a calm and sweeter sounding voice, Roxas had a hypnotizing sexy singing voice.

"Have I ever… Sang to you before?" Roxas asked as he discreetly bit the corner of his bottom lip. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"No you've never sang to me even thought we have this exact same lesson every term." It was such a sarcastic voice it made Roxas' temperature rise. As he began to hyperventilate he became the centre of attention, his face was flushed and he could feel his temperature shoot right up.

"A-are you okay?" His reply was just heavy breathing from the blonde as a tear falling to the table top. Riku ran to Roxas' side and look at him worried as he placed a hand to his head.

"Oh no… He's hyperventilating and his head is burning. Crap where's his bag?!" Riku looked frantically through his bag and realized it was Ventus' and now everyone was panicking, even Larxene and Marluxia.

"What happening to Ventus, Riku?" The teacher asked.

"When he panics he goes into a state of complete shock. Sora told me that he sometimes faints, opens up closed cuts and sometimes has memory loss. He doesn't have his medicine though so is it okay if I take him to the Infirmary?" Riku got a nod from the teacher but Axel asked to go instead and go he did. Riku helped Roxas-Ventus on to Axel's back and then they were gone.

The red head ran down the corridor as fast as he could while still keeping Roxas-Ventus on his back but decided to risk it a bit by speeding up when blood trickled down his arm. There was a large, wet, scarlet patch on his sleeve and a trail of blood behind them. When they finally reached the infirmary they nurse rushed to Roxas' side immediately.

"Oh my... What's happened to him?" The woman asked as she looked at the now fainted, still bleeding, young boy. Axel shrugged.

"Riku said he had some weird condition. Something about panicking and going into severe shock? I dunno but is he okay?" The woman nodded and Axel let out a sigh of relief.

"That's funny though…" Said the nurse as she flipped through some papers, she continued talking. "He doesn't have anything like this in his medical records; however he does have a twin brother with these symptoms… Maybe they got it wrong?" The woman sat in silence thinking intensely whilst Axel had a spur of the moment.

"I have to go. Please take care of him." The red head ran out the room and walked swiftly to a room. It was rather large and empty other than Axel, a piano and a matching stool. Sometimes Axel loved his intelligent mind… Wait scratch that. He ALWAYS loved his intelligent mind. _'It's his twin not him! Oh this is too good. I should tell Marluxia and then boom he's gone forever and back comes weak, defenseless, Ventus! But why do I feel so sorry for him? Do I like him?! Yeah he's sexy but after hurting his brother… Shoot I should have thought this through… I could blackmail him… Or be romantic…' _Axel let out a frustrated scream. Clutching him hair in one hand and his other hand on his hip he began to think again. _'I'm gonna have to be romantic but how to get him alone? Riku will make sure I don't go near him alone and Larxene… Ugh what do I say to her? *Hey you're a really clingy bitch! Let go of me so I can chat up the twin of the boy we bully!* Beautiful plan Axel!'_ Problem after problem went around in Axel's head as he walked back to class to get his and Roxas' stuff.

~Meanwhile~

"Damn it Sora! We're late!" Ventus scolded his brunet brother as they ran down the corridor. Sora didn't reply but just ran faster, that is until he realized Ventus had stopped running. Unfortunately for him it was too late and he ran straight into a teacher, who just happened to be their teacher.

"I'm sorry Tifa! I'm sorry I so so so sorry!" Sora squeaked at the woman. Ventus recognized her. She was the one who was in all of the pictures Cloud had from high school. She had really pretty long black hair, a blue skirt, with a pair of skin hugging black shorts underneath, and short top. Overall she hadn't changed much but they way she stared at Ventus made him anxious like Roxas forgot to tell him something important.

"Oh Rox! You look more and more like Clo every day!" She smiled as she ignored Sora completely. Enveloping him a hug (that didn't have a death possibility like Terra's) she gave him a kiss on the cheek then dragged him into the classroom by loosely holding his hand and gripping Sora's wrist tightly. Sora led Ventus to his seat after Tifa let go of him and had reminded him of the rules of not being late and calling her Ms. Lockhart, that and telling him the lesson.

"So basically we have to perform a dance. However it has to be a rollerblading dance. I know you've never rollerbladed before and it's really hard so make up an excuse to get out of this lesson." Sora briefed Ventus who scoffed at the last sentence.

"Sora you know nothing do you? Roxas brought me here on the day Riku took you to DIA M.S. We had a rollerblading lesson, an ice skating lesson, a singing lesson and we did a mini play. I have plenty of experience." Venus put on his rollerblades and told Sora to watch him. He did a triple spin and a 360 jump. The rest of the class were watching too and when Ventus realized this he panicked a bit before scooting over to the side, embarrassed.

"If I may ask… Where in the flipping flip did you learn to do that?! Even I can't do it and I'm the one with lessons every week!" Sora asked in a half questioning tone and a half 'WHAT THE FRIZZNICKS?!' tone. Ventus did and awkward laugh.

"Roxas taught me and I can't seem to forget it, I can do it on ice too." The blonde smiled a bit and Sora just stared at him open jawed and eyes widened. Splutters came out of Sora's mouth and just as he had sorted out his words Tifa came over… with Terra. Bloody Fantastic!

"Hi again Rox. That was a pretty impressive spin." Terra smiled at the boy but received a glare. Ventus only acted like Roxas when he was around Terra but not around anyone else.

"Roxas, I would like you to teach Terra how to do a spin. He only joined this class last week and you are obviously one of the best dancers in here. I know Vanitas is good too so don't ponder about asking him." Tifa smiled and left the boys alone. Ventus immediately went to get Vanitas, without pondering, probably because he didn't want to acknowledge Terra's existence for a second longer.

"Hey cutie. What you doing here then?" Vanitas winked making Ventus slightly red in the cheeks.

"I-I've been asked to help Terra and I don't wanna be alone with him…" His voice trailed away but it made Vanitas smile. Vanitas grabbed the blonde's hand and walked with him back over to Terra and Sora who were casually talking away.

"Roxy! Why'd you bring Vanitas over here?" Terra whined as he pouted at Ventus.

"Because I don't wanna be alone with you and Vanitas is the first person I'd go to if it's you." This made Terra slouch in his seat and act sad. Sora looked at his friends and tried desperately to lighten the mood.

"I heard the new school menu is good! I can't wait to try it." The other 3 continued to stare at each other almost as if they didn't even know he had said anything. Sora sighed.

"Aw come on! Rox you know what I have to do now? It's Roxas' birthday in 3 days!" Ventus slapped his own forehead while the two arch nemeses perked up.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?!" Ventus screamed at Sora who grinned like an idiot. "I'm gonna tell Riku on you!"

"N-no! Not Ku-Chan! Please Rox don't!" Sora whined and begged but Ventus turned so his back was facing him, however he was now face to face with two boys who looked as if they were about explode from the amount of questions they had. Terra began first.

"It's your birthday? So you'll be 16? Are you having a party? Am I invited?!"

"Why didn't you tell me? If Terra's going am I? Can I meet your family?"

"Yes it's my birthday. Yes I'll be 16. Yes I'm having a huge party. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was going to be that important and I sort of wanted to keep it a secret. No neither of you can come because… my uh… my brother probably won't let me! And if I may ask. Why do you want to meet my family?" Ventus struggled answering all of the questions but managed it in the end, even though he messed up when answering the 'Am I invited?' and 'If Terra's going am I?' question.

"Well remember at the beginning of the year your... I mean you brought in that huge family tree as your homework. Yeah well since then I've wanted to meet each one of them." Vanitas smiled a sincere smile at Ven who blushed even though it him who Vanitas was talking about.

"I'm sure Ven won't mind having them come to the party." Sora winked at the unsure Ventus, who, by the way, was still blushing. Terra was the only one who didn't know who Ven was so he decided to find out.

"So who's Ven?"

"Ventus is my twin brother who goes to the Destiny Islands Arts and Music School. He's kind, sweet, has a cute singing voice and if you touch him I'll make you beg for your life!" Ventus started sweetly as he complimented himself and then it turned into a hissing over protective tone, which somewhat scared but aroused Terra. Vanitas kept in a laugh as he knew that Ventus was complimenting himself.

"Can you please get on with your dance?" Tifa appeared behind Ventus making him jump slightly. The four boys nodded and got on with work, Ventus and Vanitas instructing and Sora and Terra practicing. By the time Terra could do it it was the end of the lesson and they all agreed on having lunch together, mostly because Sora insisted. The bell rang for the second time and they all went their separate ways.


	3. Problems

**Okay. From the reviews I think some people are getting confused so please let me clear some things up.**

**Yes Sora and Riku kissed in the first chapter.**

**Now for the relationships and love stuff.**  
**Vanitas and Terra love Roxas.**  
**Vanitas now loves Ventus.**  
**Axel loves Roxas.**  
**Ventus loves Vanitas.**  
**Ventus has mixed feelings about Terra but mostly hates him.**  
**Roxas doesn't love anyone but doesn't hate Axel as much as he thinks he does.**  
**AND Terra loves Roxas but is actually trying to win Ventus' heart.**

**If that's not clear enough then I'm sorry but when I started to write this I was just going for simple Ventus love triangle and AkuRoku but then all of it went a bit crazy when I started putting my problems in to their lives. Like the condition Roxas has and that sort of stuff. I really hope this cleared it all up!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used in this story.**

**AND THIS CHAPTER STARTS OFF WITH ROXAS' DREAM AS HE'S FAINTED! It's in italics for this reason.**

**Please review! And the person who tells me how many times Ventus has sighed in this story so far will get a 2-3 chapter story involving them and any people from any anime/game as long as it's some thing I have some kind of knowledge about so Vocaloid, The disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Yu-Gi-Oh, Uta No Prince Sama, Pokemon, Dead or Alive, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts something like that.  
**

**Also I wrote this chapter in less than a week so I'm uber proud of myself!**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

_ 'Axel!' Roxas ran to the red head and tried to hug him but he disappeared and there stood Marluxia and Larxene._

_'You sure caused some trouble but Axel's been taken care of and now we can have our revenge.' Larxene grabbed Roxas by his shirt collar and Marluxia kicked him in the stomach making him cough up some blood._

_'Why are you doing this? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!' Roxas screamed and squirmed until he was out of the girls grip. He tried to run but the earth around him seemed to break leaving him on an isolated island with two people he hated. Close to him was another island and this one had Ventus, Riku and Sora on._

_'Roxas! Jump! You have to! You can't be stuck with them!' Ventus reached his hand out and Roxas tried to grab it but a gust of wind blew him away._

_ 'We're not finished with you!' Roxas got up again and ran to the edge._

_'Rox don't! You can't die here!' Ventus called to him but it was too late. Roxas whispered some words to them and as he was just as he let himself fall he heard a familiar voice shouting to him. 'ROXAS!' Then everything went black…_

Roxas mumbled some words and the nurse walked over to him.

"Ventus? Have you woken up?" The nurse asked as Roxas let his eye open slowly.

"What happened…?" Roxas said with a slurred voice. He looked around before focusing on the woman who was sat beside him.

"You're in the Infirmary. Now Ventus I'll need you to answer a few questions."

"Okay…" He answered as he was still in a daze.

"Do you remember what happened?" Roxas shook his head as a no.

"Do you know who brought you here?" Roxas shook his head again as a no.

"Who are you?"

"R… Ventus." Roxas said as he regained consciousness. He had a bad headache and was really hungry.

"Can I leave now? I'm fine."

"You may want to change your shirt though. You were bleeding quite a lot. Here use this one." She handed Roxas a shirt and left. He took of his own top and put the new on one. It smelt so familiar but Roxas shrugged the thought off. He slid his shoes on his feet, folded up his shirt and walked over to the nurse,

"Thank you for taking care of me. I have to go." Roxas opened the door and there stood Riku.

"You're awake! Sora would have killed me if anything had happened to you! Come on its lunch time. Axel has your bag." Roxas looked down and remembered his dream. Was Axel really going to be there? Were Marluxia and Larxene going to beat him up?

"Okay!" Roxas smiled "Lead the way!" They walked to the cafeteria and as they walked in Marluxia and Larxene were leaving. Roxas could hear them whispering about him. "Bitch shouldn't have woken up…" Roxas bit his lip and hung his head low as he continued to follow Riku. When Roxas looked up they had stopped walking and Axel was smiling at him.

"Give Ven back his bag." Riku ordered.

"Of course Ven can have his bag back." Axel smiled as he held out Ventus' bag to Roxas. "Are you feeling better? You were out cold for 2 hours and 17 minutes."

"Yes thank you." Roxas took his bag back and was rather bewildered by how kind Axel was being.

"Come on Ventus lets go." Riku tugged on Roxas' shirt but Roxas resisted.

"Wait 'Ku. I mean Riku." Roxas smiled.

"Only Sora can call me that or do you want me to kill you?" Riku threatened.

"If you kill me Sora won't go out with you any more 'Ku-Chan~" Roxas smiled again. Riku growled.

"Anyway Axel do you want to go to my birthday party? It's in 3 days time." Roxas tilted his head slightly and smiled at Axel. _'What the hell am I doing?! Why am I inviting him?!' _Roxas mentally killed himself but continued to smile on the outside.

"Sure Ven." Axel answered but then pulled Roxas in so he could whisper in him ear. "Or should I call you Roxas?" Roxas went bright red and and let out a high pitched squeak. He turned and ran as fast as he could.

"What did you do Axel? …Don't answer that. Ven, wait up!" Riku called as he tried to catch up with his friend.

Eventually Riku found Roxas on the field picking daisies and making a chain out of them. The silverette sighed and slowly walked up to the rather depressed looking boy.

"So Roxas… Nice day isn't it?" Riku tried to make friendly conversation but Roxas replied to a completely different question.

"Axel knows who I am."

"What?! How did he find out?" Riku was shocked and didn't know what to say other than that.

"I don't know!" Roxas sniffled then fell into Riku's arms crying. _'What do I do…?'_ Riku thought to himself as he patted Roxas' head. Roxas slowly stopped crying and repositioned himself so he lay on the ground looking up at the clouds. Riku also did this and hoped he could see what Roxas was smiling at.

"I'd love to be a cloud… I'd have no problems to worry about."

"So what are you talking about now?" Riku asked, confused on the weird subject.

"I wish I never created all these problems for myself. In my dream I was running to Axel but when he disappeared I decided to not go to you, Ven and the others… I decided to jump off the edge and die. I can't believe I asked Axel to go to my party. What's Ven gonna say?!" Roxas' smile faded away.

"You chose Axel over me and your family?" The silverette asked and his blonde companion nodded. Riku understood the situation but did Roxas? Riku stood up and extended his hand, to Roxas who grabbed it, and pulled him up. They walked under a tree where they got their lunch out.

"Come on we can at least eat lunch without anyone bothering us." Riku smiled and opened his lunchbox. Roxas opened his lunchbox and Riku stared at it in awe.

"Ven made that?! I never eat lunch with him but I didn't think he could make stuff like this!" It was a cute box filled with two rice balls shaped into little hello kitty faces with seaweed for the eyes and whiskers and a piece of corn for the nose. It also had chopped tomatoes, cucumber and 3 pieces of tempura (deep fried shrimp).

"This is just typical Ven. He makes them for me too speaking of him, I wonder what he made for me..." Roxas laughed then started to eat. Riku started eating too but two figures stood before them.

"Hello lil Ventus. You know that food is for us so stop eating and hand it over." Guess who it was? It was Marluxia and Larxene. Roxas took another bite ignoring the two bullies so Riku did the same.

"Did you not hear us? Hurry up and hand it over." Larxene said sweetly but it was obvious she was hiding masses of anger. Roxas closed the lunch box and put it back in his bag before standing up. He patted himself down and smiled.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me?" This made Larxene scowl.

"Yes we were, now give it to us." Larxene tried to punch Roxas but he caught her fist and pushed her to the ground.

"How about you leave me and Riku alone and I'll let you go unharmed."

"I swear something is different about you and I'm gonna find out!" The pink haired boy spat as he grabbed his partners arm and stormed off dragging her along, once she was on her feet.

"They really will find out you know." Riku warned his friend.

"I have a plan already don't worry!" Roxas sat down again and went back to eating.

~Meanwhile~

"Come on Rox!" Sora grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him along down the corridor. They walked all the way to the canteen as Sora looked around.

"Seriously Sora, do I have to sit with them?" Ventus whined and his brother nodded. The brunette squealed and once again pulled his brother. They went to the table near the back where both Terra and Vanitas were sitting already.

"Hey guys!" Sora grinned. Terra smiled and so did Vanitas. Ventus slowly sat down next to Vanitas and opposite Terra.

"Hi…" Ventus mumbled as he got his lunchbox out. He opened it and there were 2 rice balls shaped to look like Pikachu with seaweed for the eyes, nose and mouth. There were also egg and tomato pokeballs and a Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur cookies.

"Roxas I didn't think of you as the type to make such cute little lunch boxes." Ventus blushed at Vanitas' comment.

"It was Ven who made it actually…" Sora reached over the table and took one of the cookies.

"Sora, give it back!" Ventus tried to grab it back but his brother had already devoured it.

"Charmander was my favourite one too!" The other 3 laughed at Ventus' comment. They started to eat lunch and Terra decided to talk to Ventus.

"So… Roxas, do you want to go to town with me on Sunday?" Ventus looked up and actually smiled.

"Really?! No one's ever asked me to go with them somewhere!" Terra smiled, now he could get closer to the one he loved.

"Oh oh! I have an idea! You party could be a sleepover! It was going to be a karaoke night but I can work everything out!" Sora winked at Ventus who was panicking. Vanitas and Terra's eye sparkled and Ventus couldn't say no after Sora had said everything.

"Fine. So then we can all go to town together then." Vanitas smirked at Terra since he knew his oh so well thought out plan was broken. Suddenly the guitar solo from 'You Are So Beautiful' by Escape The Fate played and Ventus knew reached into his brother bag fishing out the his phone.

"Sorry!" Ventus stood up and ran outside and he pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" Ventus spoke into the phone.

"Venny!" A voice screamed in joy from the other side of the phone and Ventus shushed it until it was quiet.

"Who is it?" Ventus had no clue on who was calling him at this time of day but had some idea, even if it was highly unlikely.

"It's me. You know. Zack!" Ventus sighed. (A.N This is the Zack from Birth By Sleep not the grown up one!)

"Hey Zack… I can't talk right now I'm trying to sort some stuff out."

"Boo! You're so boring, I found the perfect girl for you! Her name's…" Ventus cut his friend off right there and sighed again.

"No Zack. I'm not going to go out with any girl you've found. Anyway I'm in any position to fall in love so please stop. How'd you get my number anyway? Ventus turned his offer down as politely as he could but this made his friend rather suspicious.

"Oh? Not in a position to love a beautiful girl? Or have you finally turned your attention towards to the males of our society?" Zack made it sound so evil and weird and Ventus could tell he was blushing.

"Shut up Zack. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. Bye!" Ventus rushed his words and ended the call as soon as he could. He went back to the table with his 'friends', well he wasn't sure what they were I mean Sora was Sora his brother, Vanitas and Terra… He was supposed to hate them so they were more of acquaintances than friends.

"Who was it?" Sora was the first one to question the rather flustered blonde.

"Zack. He was trying to set me up with a girl." Ventus sighed for about the 7th time that day.

"Speaking of girls looks who's coming over Roxas!" Sora squealed as he spotted the girl from earlier coming over. What was her name? Namine?

"Oh great."

"So what you gonna say, Romeo? You have plenty of people after you and you're gonna have to break most of their hearts." Vanitas smirked at the still flustered boy. By the time Namine had reached their table Ventus had no time to answer Vanitas' question.

"Um… Roxas." The girl's voice was cute and she was quite shy but then again what do you expect from a girl asking a boy out for the first time?

"Yes Namine?" Ventus answered as awkwardly as she was shy.

"Well you see… I've liked you for some time now and… Well you're really amazing and um… Will you go out with me?" Oh God it was the question Ventus didn't want to answer for Roxas...

"Uh… How do I put this Namine…?"

"Please, call me Nami!" Her attitude changed, she probably knew what the answer was going to be.

"You see… I'm sorry but… well. To be frank I'm sorry but I can't go out with you!" Namine smiled.

"I knew you were going to say no but we can be friends right? I mean there's reason for us not to be allowed to be friends, right?" The girl was smiling still. Terra and Vanitas were smiling too but that was because he did turn her down, meaning they still had a good chance.

"Of course Nami. You're welcome to come to my birthday party on Saturday if you want." The girl nodded and waved them goodbye and walked away.

"Ooo~ you turned her down Rox! She was cute too…" Sora seemed disappointed but he knew Ventus had done the right thing for his brother's sake. Ventus shrugged and went back to eating his lunch and didn't think further on the subject.

"So what lesson do we have next?" Sora got his timetable out and scanned it.

"Acting. If I remember we're practicing for the play we're supposed to be putting on. Terra knows what it is."

"Uh… I think we're doing Sleeping Beauty this year. It's auditions today." Ventus nervously laughed.

"It's a musical too." Ventus bit his lip at Terra's last statement.

"We're all taking part and singing?"

"Well we have to sing one of the songs for the auditions so yes to the singing but I think the people with the less experienced voices will be doing props and lighting, that sort of stuff. All in all yep we're all taking part." Vanitas seemed well informed too and Ventus was having a major panic. _'Holy crap! I have to sing?! But… but me and Rox sound completely different and from past experience… Oh crap! No, no, no, no, no! I can't do this! Roxas is gonna kill me if I get one of the main roles! Or does he want a main role? I don't know what to do! The biggest problem is if I get the role of the princess… What do I do what do I do?'_ Whilst Ventus had his inner panic the others were just merrily chatting away. The bell rang and Vanitas gently shook Ventus' shoulder breaking him out of his state. He just had to go through with everything no matter what. He packed his stuff up and walked in the middle of Vanitas and Terra to their class where everything would either go tremendously well or everything would break down and crumble.


	4. Negotiations and Auditions

Hey JinxedMemories here! About time I put this up! Uh I hope you enjoy and uh here's my fact of the day. I have watched every single episode of every single season of every single generation of Yu-Gi-Oh and I have over 5000 cards. If I work that out it's around 19000 hours (two years and a bit) of my life spent watching it and I've spent around £220 buying cards. See how crazy I am. Oh and in this chapter you get to read some song lyrics my friend wrote for Ventus' audition and god she took her time writing them so appreciate! So all of you TerraXVentus fans. It seems Vanitas may have won him over a bit! Anyway don't listen to me! Get reading my people and enjoy!

* * *

Roxas braved against the floods of people in the corridor alone like a brave warrior. Truth is Riku has to go the opposite direction and he didn't want to go near Marluxia, Larxene or Axel and that he had no idea where he was going. Roxas sighed and stopped walking when he saw one of the girls from his previous class. What was her name? Something like Lara? Laura? Lenaura. Her name was Lenaura. Funny way of spelling it though… Roxas battled to get to her and caught up with her eventually.

"Lenaura! Hey." Rox smiled.

"Ve-Ventus! Hello. You don't usually talk to me. Oh are you okay? You fainted and everything and I wanted to know and well… Sorry if I'm rambling!" Lenaura was a kind girl, talkative and an element of shyness was there as well. She had green eyes (not as green as Axel's though) and wavy blonde hair that had been dip dyed in a hot pink.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just forgot where I've got to go! I can't remember my way around." Roxas bit his lip and smiled again.

"Oh don't worry, you can walk with me! We're in the same class next lesson too so I can walk you there as well! That's only if you want. Ehehehe…" Lenaura slightly tilted her head as she let out a bright smile and looked over at Roxas (who she thought was Ven). Roxas nodded and took the hand she extended to him. They got there in no time at all and luckily for them they sat opposite each other, giving them a good opportunity to talk to each other.

"So Ven… Oh can I call you Ven? I mean I've heard Riku and loads of others call you Ven so I just am wondering can I? I mean it's okay if you don't want me to!" Lenaura… Was strange too…

"Yeah you can call me Ven. I don' really mind!" Roxas said, again, smiling and for your information, unless you're one of those people who smile all the time then, smiling is hard to do and feels so weird if you do it more than usual.

"Oh okay. So Ven will you tell me about yourself? Like I said before, I don't talk to you much and ya know!" Okay so to summarize. Lenaura was a kind, talkative, sort of shy, strange, happy-go-lucky, fun girl. Now there's a type of person you don't meet every day!

"Well I have a twin brother called Roxas and 2 other brothers, one older than me, Cloud, and one younger than me, his name's Sora." Lenaura's eyes widened and glistened in the light, sort of like one of those anime girls when they get asked out by their crush or when they're super happy.

"You have a twin just like me! Her name's Aurora and well she is the complete opposite of me! She goes to Destiny Island Drama Academy and has pink hair with blonde dip dyed ends and she's not very talkative, she's more reserved and likes being alone and quiet places and yeah. But she's my sis so I love her no matter what she's like!" And there Lenaura went. Talking to her content but Roxas did sympathize, after all Ven had barely any similarities compared to him so he knew what is was like. All the time she talked Roxas was smiling, finally feeling as if he could connect with someone and talk about his problems with. It just made him that bit safer inside.

"I know what you mean. Roxas is totally different from me! He love's acting and fighting, I mean he's a flipping black belt in karate and taekwondo! I'm more into singing and drawing. So I can completely relate to you. I love him not matter what too!" A tear was brought to Lenaura's eyes but she blinked it back so it didn't fall.

"I understand you Ven. That's so sweet of you to feel like that, most siblings hate each other. For example I know this girl who has 5 sisters and 6 brothers and each of them stay as far away from each other as they can, avoiding eye contact and everything!" The two of them talked and giggled to each other until one pink haired antagonist decided to talk to the blonde protagonist of this story.

"Hello Ventus. May I talk to you for a second? You wouldn't mind would you…?" Marluxia stopped and looked over to Lenaura.

"Lenaura." She said to Marluxia guessing he wanted to know her name.

"Lenaura?"

"That's my name, capital L and everything!"

"Well you wouldn't mind if I took Ven here for a bit would you Lenaura?" Lenaura shook her head.

"Not at all!" And with that Marluxia grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him out of class and into the hallway.

"So then bitch… We have a bit of discussing to do."

"Okay then bitch. What sort of discussing shall we do?" Roxas replied to Marluxia statement.

"There is something wrong with you and I swear I will find out what it is even if it's the last fucking thing I do on this god forsaken planet! Is that clear?!"

"Crystal. Now if you'll excuse me I was talking to Lenaura." But as Roxas tried to walk back in Marluxia grabbed him by the front of his shirt and raised a fist to punch him and was about to bash it into his face when…

"Well what's going on over here?" A familiar, cocky, annoying voice was heard after the squeaking of a door. Can you guess who it was? That's right. The one and only Axel Lea Scarlet and just in time too! Roxas didn't let it show but he was really happy when he saw Axel walk through the door.

"Nothing, Axel. I was just… talking to lil Ven here. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back into the classroom." Marluxia turned away from Roxas and stepped into the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you okay then Roxas?" Axel lifted a hand to Roxas' cheek but the blonde slapped it away.

"I had everything under control, you didn't need to come out and get Marluxia to go away." Roxas growled, rather ungratefully when in fact he was grateful. "Any way, how did you find out about me?" Axel smirked.

"It was simple deduction from the school nurse's statements and my amazing abilities. Number one, Ventus has a twin brother. Number two, Ventus' twin brother has the whole fainting thing going on. Number three, I, Axel, was strangely attracted to you when I first saw you and I knew straight away something was different. From this I concluded that you were his twin brother so during the part of lunch, when you were still unconscious, I did a bit of information finding and in simple words I broke into the school computer and got the files up. Did you know that you, Roxas Strife, was supposed to go to this school but your brother, Cloud, decided it would be better to put you two into different school's to avoid confusion?" Roxas was seriously surprised at this and did he have a good topic to bring up at dinner. Even so he still kept his barriers up.

"Okay then Axel. Let's make a deal, you tell no one about this and I'll co-operate with the whole bullying subject. And if you do tell anyone I will personally come to your house at night and kill you in your sleep with a rusty Spork." Just the way Roxas said it in a sickly sweet voice would send shivers up and down your spine multiple times but not with Axel. He just asked a question.

"What's a Spork?" And the way he was completely clueless about it made Roxas face palm himself.

"It's a piece of cutlery with a spoon at one end and a fork on the other." Axel thanked the blonde and once again tried to touch his cheek and once again his hand got swatted away with a "Don't you dare touch me, freak." from Roxas. Axel tried being kind by opening the door but Roxas just stood there waiting for him to walk in himself. The class started and Roxas worked with Lenaura, Axel tried to be kind towards Roxas (and every time he did it backfired and failed.) and Marluxia sat there deep in thought about what could be wrong with his prey, also known as Ventus. _'What the hell is Axel thinking?! More importantly why the hell is he being nice to me?! Oh so many flipping questions and no flipping time to ask OR answer them! Sometimes I really feel like killing myself…'_ Roxas thought to himself since the room was in a unworking state for an exceptionally long time, or at least it felt like that. _'Damn I need to think of a good way to be nice to Roxas without it backfiring for the 13__th__ bloody time in a row, but as they say 13__th__ time's the charm…' _ Axel pondered on that thought where as Marluxia accidentally blurted his out loud.

"What the fuck is wrong with Ventus?!" The silence being awkwardly broken and everyone looking up at Marluxia he just gave death glares to everyone in the room, including Roxas-Ventus and Axel. I mean why wouldn't he be glaring at Axel, he'd been acting weird all day and he saved Ventus (Who was actually Roxas (A.N Sorry if it confuses you.)) on purpose, something fishy was going on and Marluxia intended to find out what it was!

~Meanwhile~

The three boys walked in silence to the auditorium where the auditions were being held as Ventus had grasped both Vanitas and Terra's hand. They soon arrived and Terra was called up first with one of the girls. He was auditioning for the role of the King with the girl, whose name was Aurora, auditioning for the role of the Queen. Terra did it very well and it was almost as if he had secured the role already but Aurora on the other hand was rather quiet and reserved, it reminded Ventus of the exact opposite of one of the girls at his school. Looked just like her too except from the hair that is. Next it was Sora and Kairi for the roles of prince and princess, Ven knew Kairi from when he was young. He, Rox and Sora used to play with her and Riku at the beach, but when Sora announced he was gay Kairi grew distant to them. All the other students went up and sang and acted and all that jazz until the only people left were Vanitas and Ventus.

"Okay you two are going to have to audition together and the roles you shall audition for are Prince Eric and Princess Snowdrop since only one pair decided to choose them and frankly I'm sure we can do just a bit better than that." The teacher stared at the two boys waiting for them to say something to her comment but they just walked on to the stage.

"Um… D-do I h-have to do this, miss? I'd much rather m-make some props…" Ventus stuttered shyly but the woman shook her head.

"No. You have to audition." Ventus winced, now there was no turning back after all he was auditioning for the princess. First was the dancing and the two's discussion of love. The lights were dimmed and Vanitas placed Ventus hands on his body, one on his shoulder and one on his back and then put his own hands on Ventus' body. Ventus shivered slightly at the touch and blushed lightly; luckily the lights were just dim enough to hide it. Ventus put his head to Vanitas' chest and they danced a slow waltz.

"My fair maiden… Why must I be fated to marry the missing princess when I already have you?" Vanitas said gently to Ventus.

"Why do you show so much interest in me? I'm nothing but a simple dress maker's daughter, you should be happy you get to marry a princess." Ventus answered in a girly way.

"You show beauty of which is so far unmatched but any princess. Your voice is sweeter than the finest honey in the world. But the one thing that draws me to you is you yourself. My love for you is endless and I won't marry that princess till I love her as much as I do you." Terra would have loved to be in Vanitas' shoes and be whispering sweet serenades into his ear so calm and softly, but fact is he wasn't.

"Y-you have yet to tell me the name of which you bare, so how can you say you l-love me so easily." Ventus' shyness levels rose making him stutter his words but Vanitas carried on the script.

"Eric is my name and what name does a maiden such as you bare?"

"The name my mother gave to me when she found me upon her doorstep was Destiny." Ventus had gathered the rest of his courage to not stutter that line and he took his head away from Vanitas' chest to reveal a bright blush across his face and scared innocent in his wide ocean like eyes for Vanitas to look at through his amber ones.

"Then my dearest Destiny… Destiny shall intertwine our fates so we can meet once more…" The crow haired boy placed a kiss on Ven's lips and then walked into the darkness leaving Ven and everyone in the auditorium in shock. Next they positioned themselves for the fourth number in the play where they sing about their meetings in the forest. Ventus on the left of the stage and Vanitas on the right the music began to play.

"In the depths of the forest,

I looked into her eyes,

Burning bright full of passion,

In a kind and innocent fashion.

I met my princess,

In a clearing surrounded by trees.

I met the girl of my dreams…" Vanitas' voice was deep and beautiful just like his words and when he finished there was an instrumental interval before Ven started.

"In the depths of the forest,

Was the place I met him.

He stood there and gazed at me,

His eyes were all I could see.

I moved in closer waiting for him to move.

Then a single kiss he placed on my lips as if he could prove,

That he was the prince in all of my dreams." Ventus' voice and cute and actually suited the role more than Kairi's and she was an actual girl. Again there was an instrumental interval before the two sang at the same time.

"Now all I can think about,

Is my prince (princess),

In the trees of the forest,

Is where I will confess…" The lights faded into darkness when Vanitas and Ventus extended their hands towards each other and suddenly a roar of cheering and clapping was let out around the auditorium. The lighting crew put the lights on again and the teacher held up her hand to quiet everyone.

"Okay I have made my decision! The King and Queen shall be played by Terra and Kairi. The dress-maker who is also Princess Snowdrop's fairy godmother will be Aurora. The evil wizard will be Sora. And finally the last of the main characters, Prince Eric and Princess Snowdrop will be… Vanitas and Roxas! Class dismissed, go practice or something." At those words Ventus almost fainted but Vanitas caught him.

"Congratulations, Princess Ventus." Vanitas whispered into Ventus' ear smiling. Ventus stood back on his own feet to only be pushed back down again by Kairi, Terra and Sora hugging and congratulating him, even thought Kairi was mad she didn't get the part, Terra now wanted to be the prince to him and Sora knew how dead Ven was gonna be when he got home.

"Thank you but to be honest I'm super scared… I don't want to do this." Ventus became all shy again but only got words of positivity for him.

"Aw don't be like that! You can do it I mean I knew you when you were younger, you were always avoiding me when I had girl problems but I knew you really wanted to help me!" Kairi patted him on the back and the Terra spoke.

"I wish I was your prince! You'll be a wonderful princess and just remember stay calm Rox!"

"Ventus is going to kill you when you get home Rox! Oh and I have the cutest, most prettiest, most amazing, dress in the entire world for you!" Sora squeaked as if he knew it was gonna happen also putting emphasis on the name Ventus and Roxas. The spiky haired blonde knew what Sora meant and then took off searching for Aurora. She looked so much like someone he knew but WHO? He found her sitting in one of the audience seats and decided to talk to her.

"So Aurora… I swear I've seen someone like you before… But I just can't put my finger on it." The girl tied her hair back and closed her book.

"It's most probably my twin Lenaura… She has blonde hair with pink ends? Goes to Destiny Island Arts and Music School? Yeah she's my twin sister. Now if you'll excuse me I was reading." Then everything clicked. Lenaura was the girl in Ven's classes who he never talked to. The blonde thanked the girl and left her to her book but the bell rang as he went back to his friends and brother. He took Terra and Vanitas' hands again and they walked to their last class as Ven tried to think of a subtle way to break the news to Roxas.


	5. Memories and Tips

JinxedMemories here!  
SCHOOOOOOLLL'SSSS OUT FOR SUMMER!  
SCHOOOOOOLLL'SSSS OUT FOR-EVER!

I have to say too that this story is confusing me! I haven't written it for a week and I've forgotten who's who and all that stuff so I bet you there will be some mistakes (by some I mean loads!)  
Anyyyyywayyyyys... Factoid of the chapter!  
I struggle with these things so... I've never been in a relationship .Despite that I am writing romance stories with all my knowledge so good for me. I mean it's not that I can't get a boyfriend, I've rejected 3 boys already.I've just been put off by all those fanfics I've read... Sad really... That and it's partially because of the people I'm friends with. 3 nerds, 2 videogame geeks, 1 gay guy, 1 Pegasister and 3 anime lovers (Me and those 3 all cosplay together as our KH oc's: Xia, Laexi,Maxinne and Phynix!)Yeah and that's the also explains why my stories aren't very well written.

To Vanihina: The switch will carry on for until they get found out so about a couple of weeks. Thank you so much for teh review and I hope you remember your password! ;D xoxo

Anyway! Let's get on with chapter 5 with it's 1000 extra words! Hope you enjoy!  
Me no own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.

* * *

**Ch. 5**

Roxas' fifth lesson was boring, something to do with parallel intervals on a piano and how to mix them in with chords or something. When the lesson ended Roxas went over to Riku and waited for him to finish sweet talking the teacher into letting him have extra time on the assigned homework.

"You know Sora would kill you if he found out about you bribing the female teachers with your voice. Anyway she's like, what, 10 years older than you." Roxas said as they walked out of school and to the bus stop. Riku just smiled.

"You wouldn't dare tell Sora. Anyway her being those 10 years older than me and single means it just all that more easier for me to talk her into doing stuff for me. Vulnerable and she makes an easy target out of herself. Did you see her trying to chat up that boy not 20 minutes ago?" Roxas nodded and understood Riku's point of view and I guess it is true.

Seriously have you ever tried being actually nice to your teacher to get them to do something for you? Because 8 out of 10 times it will work, trust me I speak from experience. Bake a cake for them or something. I dunno whatever will make them like you more.

At that moment Lenaura came walking up to them.

"Hey Ven, and you Riku! So what you two talking about?" She said cheerily. Roxas turned around and smiled at her.

"We were just talking out that homework assignment we got and how Riku is not getting any help from me." Riku scowled, playing along.

"Come on Ven! I'm like your brother, you can't say no!" Lenaura giggled and took Roxas and Riku's hand walking in the middle of them swinging their arms back and forth.

"Aww, you two are so cute together~!" Roxas gagged.

"No we're not! Anyway Riku's going out with my younger brother, hence the whole 'I'm like your brother,' statement." Roxas clarified to his new friend. Lenaura just gasped and squee'd in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! Riku! You're gay? No wonder you turned down all those girlfriend requests! How many was it? I'm sure I was counting… That's it! 184 girls from across the whole school! Year 7, 8, 9, 1o and 11's!" Riku shut his eyes and groaned.

"Ventus! I told you not to tell anyone!" Roxas and Lenaura smiled though.

"I'm sure Lenaura won't tell anyone!"

"I'll keep my mouth shut! It's a secret! I'll lock it in a box and put locks on that lock and put that box inside a box inside a box inside a box and bury the box inside a box inside a box inside a box and build a house on that box inside a box inside a box inside a box and live in that house that's on the box inside a box inside a box inside a box to keep it extra safe!" The amount Lenaura can say is equal to the amount Sora can say without breathing.

The three of them laughed right up until the point where the bus pulled up to the stop. The three of them boarded and sat down, telling more jokes and laughing their head off all the way.

**~Meanwhile~**

Fifth lesson was uneventful, unless you count Namine almost breaking £2000 worth of equipment eventful. Ventus went up to Sora and walked out to the school gate where they waited for the bus.

"Hey Sora was it really that obvious?" Ven questioned his brother who blinked at him blankly.

"What do you think? It's actually really easy to tell you and Rox apart when you're alone. I mean your hair always looks better than Rox's but you only notice it when you're not together, if you understand what I mean. That and when you're standing up you have much better posture and the veins on your left wrist blend in with your skin tone more. " Sora answered sounding really smart. Don't get me wrong. Sora is really intelligent, after all it's not every day you come across someone who has memorized the script to the first 3 Harry Potter movies!

"Huh…" Ven looked at the concrete street and thought hard about how to break the news to Rox again until he heard footsteps coming towards him. The echoing steps upon the pavement came to a halt and Ventus looked up to the person now standing next to him.

"I'm so sorry about before! It was rude of me pushing you away for a book; I hope you didn't take any offence from it! Congratulations on getting the part! But since when did you take the bus home? It's none of my business so if you don't want to answer then by all means don't!" Aurora was acting… different to say the least. Ventus played loads of video games with his brothers when he was younger and Aurora was just like that one character! It was a game called Summon Night Swordcraft Story 2 and there was a devil girl who had an angel inside of her, sort of like a split personality. Basically whenever the devil was being rude the angel would take over and apologize and when the angel was too nice she would become the devil girl again. Ventus shook the thought away and replied to the girl.

"Thanks Aurora… I always take the bus home. Always have and probably always will until I graduate." Ventus forced a smile but she sighed at him.

"Something's troubling you; I can see it in your eyes." Aurora gazed into Ventus' eyes and slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Is it really that obvious?" Ventus asked but peculiar girl shook her head.

"No. Not at all. I can tell when someone has negative feelings, even when they try to cover it up. It's like a sixth sense." Aurora said.

"Oh don't worry its fine I'm just really worried about the play. I mean I have to play the princess and I'm no girl!" Ventus let out a small laugh and Aurora smiled as well. The rest of the time was spent in silence until the bus came and the three had to board. As they walked on Aurora went over to sit next to her sister and Ventus and Sora went over to Roxas and Riku.

"Hi 'Ku! That text was so cute and I melted on the spot! I love you so so much!" Sora sat down and snuggled next to Riku who gave him a a small peck on the lips, fortunately Ventus held back his gag after all he couldn't say anything he kissed Vanitas AND invited Roxas' two enemies to their birthday party.

"Oh and Roxas I know you went with Riku and Ven came with me!" Roxas blinked as he stared in shock at his brother.

"Sora… Ven you let SORA find out? Out of everyone you let Sora find out?!" Roxas looked so mad at that moment but Ven put on his cutest most irresistible puppy dog face.

"Well you let me find out. How's that any different?" Riku interjected into a battle of concentration between Roxas who was trying hard to not fall victim to his brother's face and Ventus who was trying hard to break his brother's defences.

"There! You can't say anything!" Ventus said smugly claiming victory. Or so he thought before Sora decided to butt in.

"Technically he can since you did kiss Vanitas and let him find out! Twice as well!" Sora giggled. Then he realized what he had said and sunk in his chair.

"You let him kiss you?! Oh my god Ventus. Vanitas is the worst of the two of them! Wait, they're both horrible! Why would you do that?! Terra didn't do anything did he? Oh Ven you know how bad this is? Vanitas is mean, controlling and will play mind games with you!" Roxas exclaimed clearly freaking the hell out but this made Ven angry. The younger of the twins clenched his fists and started to talk.

"What can you say?! You push them away from you and don't get to know them! You know if you just got to know them you might just like them. Terra is a bit extravagant but so what? He's kind, amazing and sweet. And Vanitas? He has the most entrancing voice, he's may act all tough but he's a soft, calm, beautiful person! If I didn't know better it's you who's being mean to them so you can't say anything about someone without knowing them properly first!" Ventus turned his head away from his brother and stared out the window angrily leaving his brother to sit there ashamed of his actions and words. Roxas looked down and muttered,

"I guess you do have a right to say that after what I did…" Ven perked up a bit and turned his head slowly.

"What did you do?" Roxas whispered some words. Ven sighed. "What was that?" Roxas bit down hard and damn did it hurt (I advise you not to bite your lips, it's painful and there is a 30% chance they will bleed.) making him say what he had said again.

"I invited Axel to our birthday party… And he…" Roxas went back to a whisper.

"And he what?"

"He found out about me." Sora didn't like the awkward feels in the bus so he thought it would be great if he just told Roxas everything.

"Oh don't worry about it Rox! After all I invited Terra and Vanitas and their coming for a sleepover too so don't worry about it! Oh and I guess that means Xion and Axel will be sleeping round too… Anyway let's just sit in peace and forget about everything that's been said alright?" The twins nodded and Riku smiled, he loved it when his boyfriend took control and was all assertive. The rest of the bus ride, as Sora decided it would be, was peaceful. When the bus pulled over outside Roxas, Ventus and Sora's they said goodbye to Lenaura and Aurora then got off. Sora knocked on the door and they waited for somebody to let them in.

"Hello?" A girl with midnight black hair opened the door.

"Xi you're home! Yay! I missed you and and this is my boyfriend!" Sora got all excited as he introduced Riku and got to see the girl.

"Hi Riku, Sora's been telling me all about you via Facebook but I didn't think you'd look so good. Oh don't worry about me trying to go after you! I've got a girlfriend and I don't think Sora would let me either." Xion laughed.

"Hi Xion how was boarding school? You're lucky your holidays start a week early!" Ven said smiling.

"Oh it was amazing! Since it was an all girls school I missed you all but it was nice to get attention for everyone when I showed them your pictures. They were all 'them three are your brothers?! No way they're so cute!' but that just made it harder for me to tell them that you're gay!"

"Can we come in or are you gonna make us stand outside?" Roxas asked in a pissed off kind of way. Xion sighed, while keeping her smile on her face, and let the four of them in. Leon came running down the stairs laughing his head off, holding on to the banister to stop himself from falling over.

"Damn it Leon! Get up here and un-cuff me!" Cloud shouted down the stairs, half whining, at the brunet who looked as if he was going to cry.

"Fine, fine but only if you let me blindfold you next time!" Leon called but Roxas wasn't in a laughing mood and cleared his throat, loudly did he clear his throat.

"Oh… Hehehe… Roxas, Sora, Ventus, Riku and Xion how are you?" Leon asked in a serious manner, once he had swivelled round and noticed the 5 children standing there awkwardly, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Fine but I can tell you, Cloud will come storming down those stairs in… about 10 seconds." Sora said puffing his cheeks out and just as he predicted.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

"Leon you-! Oh hi guys… Already back?" Cloud now stood halfway down the staircase dressed in some baggy black trousers and a white t-shirt with Leon's fur lined jacket on top.

"You got dressed quickly. How on earth did you manage to get those hand cuffs off?" Roxas smiled before rolling his eyes. Cloud moved out the way and Roxas (Yes the real one) scuffed his feet upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Whoa… What's wrong with Ven?" Cloud asked the four remaining kids who were still just standing there. They shrugged their shoulders and dispersed. Xion to the kitchen, Sora and Riku to Sora's room and Ventus to his.

"Well… How about that blindfold, Clo?" Leon smirked.

**~In Roxas' room~**

Roxas got changed then sat back to back with the door and shut his eyes as he inhaled deeply. _'Why…? Everything is messed up and it's only the first day… Axel's acting strange, Marluxia and Larxene are gonna kill me and that STUPID DREAM WON'T GO AWAY! Why is it always me…? I'm ruining everyone's lives. Ven's at the moment, Cloud's before and before that I drove mom to killing herself… No. Clo told me it wasn't my fault. But then why do I feel so responsible. She even said it was me… She even blamed me… Maybe I should just fall off the edge of the earth, after all it's always my fault…'_

**~* 7 Years Ago *~**

"I'm home…" Roxas whispered to himself. Cloud was still at high school, Sora was round Riku's house, Kai was at a private school and Ven was in the hospital due to him being involved in a car crash just 1 week ago. Roxas was only 8 years old and a mere 1 meter 19 centimetres but he could look after himself. He took off his shoes and walked up the stairs to his room where he placed his bag down and got changed. As he was pulling his top over his head of blonde spikes he heard the door open and realized someone was home as well. He opened his door and rushed down the stairs (after all a child needs to be looked after no matter how mature they are.) to find his mother home.

"Welcome home mom!" He said cheerily but she snorted at him. You see his mother didn't care for her kids ever since she became an alcoholic when her husband left her and developed serious suicidal issues.

"Why are you so happy eh? Go, clean your room." His mom said. Roxas could tell she was drunk so he did as he was told and went to his room. Not 30 minutes later, Roxas heard an ear piercing scream so he ran to his mother. She was sitting on the floor shaking her head furiously.

"No! Go away you stupid images!" She screamed and screamed.

"M-mom! Calm down everything's okay!" Roxas had seen Cloud take care of this situation many times so he felt the need to do it too.

"Roxas! This all your fault! You and Ventus and Sora and Cloud all so happy! You know, I knew Cloud was going to end up gay. I knew Sora would make loads of friends being so kind and helpful. I knew Ventus was going to end up the way he is and die at a young age. And guess what else I knew? That YOU would be the fault of my death! Some time you need to stop being so stupid and get a life. I have to constantly look after you, constantly be kind to you but you know what YOU are a brat! A stupid, unfriendly, angsty, worthless brat!" At that moment she got up and stumbled into the kitchen bringing back a huge knife. She placed the knife at her chest and said one last thing to her son.

"This is your entire fault… I never loved you!" As she drew the blade back Cloud walked into the house to see his younger brother bawling with thousands of tears running down his face and his mother about to kill herself.

"Rox!" He shouted and he drew his brother towards him with his eyes against his stomach averting his gaze and he watched as the knife stabbed right through her chest, killing her in a few seconds. Roxas turned his head slightly to see his mother but he saw only her corpse covered in crimson blood...

**~* Present Time *~**

Roxas screamed then started to get teary eyed as he sat on his bed the tears started to flood they didn't stop. Cloud and Leon came running first opening the door to find Roxas with his face buried in his hands and resting on his knees.

"Oh my god Rox! Are you okay?!" Cloud immediately went over to his brother and tried to comfort him.

"I… I… I saw mo-m aga-in…" Roxas whimpered and the rest of his family (including Riku) was now in his bedroom wondering what happened.

"Oh God… Uh could you all leave for a moment?" Cloud asked politely and they did, Leon closing the door behind him. Cloud sat next to Roxas and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Okay Rox. What happened?" Roxas calmed his breathing and kept his face hidden but he answered.

"I was thinking about how I've messed up you life and Ven's and then I remembered mom and it just came back to me. Exactly what happened, when I came home, what she did, what she said and then… That was it. She'd s… stabbed herself…"

"Oh Rox it wasn't your fault! She was drunk and didn't know what she was saying."

"But then why did it sound so true…?" Roxas whispered almost inaudible. The two of them sat in silence until Leon knocked on the door and came in.

"Rox… Someone's at the door for you… Should I tell them to go away or…?" Roxas looked up and shook his head.

"I'll come down." He said emotionlessly. He placed his feet on the ground and hugged Cloud then left for the front door.

"What happened to him?" Leon asked.

"He remembered the day mom died. He was the only one to hear her last words I guess the memory came back vividly…" Cloud answered as he got up to hug his boyfriend.

**~ DOWNSTAIRS ~**

Roxas opened the door and put on a small smile, while still looking down.

"Hello. What do you want?"

"Huh? You acted so cheerful at school today Rox. What's the matter?" Roxas looked up and met those bright green eyes. Axel…

"A-Axel! You know where I live?!"

"Duh. I did say I hacked into the computer data base. I found out more about you than just who you are." At that moment Ventus came down the stairs to check on Roxas but saw Axel first.

"A-Axel! You know where I live?!" Ventus stuttered making Axel laugh.

"Oh my god… You two really are twins. No worries Ven. I won't hurt ya. I'm here to talk to Roxy" Roxas slapped him.

"Don't. Ever. Call me. Roxy. Ven, Ax hacked into the school database, hence the reason he knows about you and me. Oh and seriously don't worry. He won't hurt you as long as I'm here." Ventus slowly nodded his head and stood next to Roxas. Axel started to ramble on about something and Ven whispered to Rox.

"What happened earlier?" He asked and Roxas answered with,

"I just remembered mom and the pool of crimson blood she lay in when she… died." Ventus patted his brother on the back and they both looked up at Axel. You know when Roxas mentioned the whole crimson blood thing it just drew his attention to Axel's hair. It was exactly the same colour of her blood, the same shade and everything. Roxas became teary eyed again but held the tears back forcing them to not come out.

"Hello? Are ya listening down there? Anyway I was saying. Help me with the homework? Ven can help too!" Axel literally got on his knees and begged with a cute pout and everything. _'He's so damn cute like that!__** Roxas shut up!**__ You're right he's not cute! He is my enemy and Ven's! __**Exactly! So stop thinking about him being cute, cuz he ain't! **__Yes. You're right Roxas he is not cute and is my enemy!' _Roxas argued with himself about Axel being cute but he wasn't one to be so mean as to send away someone when it was this late, (Roxas was lying to himself. It wasn't even close to 5pm yet and there was at least another 4 hours of daylight!) Nope not even Roxas was that cruel.

"Fine come in and Ven will take you to his room. It's cleaner than mine and better for doing homework in since it's the only silent place in the house." Roxas sighed and mentally slapped himself for saying those words. Axel walked past Roxas and smiled at Ventus.

"Lead the way!" And he pointed to the stairs. Ventus sighed and walked up the stairs, took a left and entered the door on the left with Axel following closely behind.

**~DOWNSTAIRS (again.)~**

"Who was that Roxas?" Xion asked in a sing-song type of voice. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"He's a friend, Xion." The blonde replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Is he a 'friend' or a friend?" Xion asked slyly.

"A friend is a friend. I don't see the difference between 'friend' and friend. After all a friend is someone who is friendly in a friend like manner." Xion looked confused. Obviously Roxas used the word friend too much.

"What? Anyway to make it simple for your brain is he a friend like you and Riku or a friend like Sora and Riku? You know...a sexually related friend in a relationship between friends like 'boyfriend' friends." Roxas gagged.

"Firstly don't talk about Sora and Riku's sex life. Secondly wording law limits you to how many times you can say friend at once before it sounds stupid and thirdly. Thirdly no, just no, Axel and I are not sex partners! Jeez!" Roxas stormed off up the stairs.

"Maybe not yet..." Xion sang to herself.

**~UPSTAIRS (When Ven and Ax were alone in the room (No not like that you dirty people!))~**

"So Axel why are you here? Don't tell me you have the hots for my brother." Ven stared at the boy who had bullied him for a year in a way he had never before.

"Bingo! I mean how often do you get to see a boy with that much flexibility? He'd be great in bed, spreading his legs as far as he can so I can hit his sweet spot over and over again and hear his voice moaning my name and then..." Ventus shuddered.

"Stop, I don't need images of my brother being pounded by you in my head. Why do you think he's gay anyway?"

"Come on, it's obvious." Ven laughed a bit.

"I guess you're right. But I'm not gonna forgive you for all that stuff you did to me." Ventus said going straight to the point.

"Damn... At least give me a few tips on how I can get him to like me!" Ventus contemplated the request then came up with an idea.

"I'm fine with that but only if you buy me a dress!" Axel sniggered.

"You want a dress?! Bwahahaha! That's hilarious!"

"Come on! You owe me and I don't have to tell you why either." Axel carried on grinning as he nodded.

"First don't go straight to being nice to him. Apologize about me first then compliment his eyes or his skin."

"Eyes and skin got it! You know I wanna know does everyone in your family have ocean like eyes?"

"Yep, we all inherited them from our mother... Secondly find out what he likes so his favourite band, song, his idol and the general stuff like birthday, star sign and all that jazz. Now after that step start being nice. Next ask him on date but don't use the word date and... I'll let you figure the rest out." Ven was being unusually kind to Axel. It's just when he's outside of school he acts nice and doesn't give off evil vibes like he wants to kill you. At that moment Roxas swung the door open and asked,

"Do you want to get started?" Axel and Ventus nodded and Roxas sat down on the bed with Ven on the chair at the desk and Axel on the floor.


	6. Backstories, Cravings and Names

JinxedMemories here!

Hey guys! I'M BACK AGAIN! After reading through this story and finding countless mistakes I had to fix them before putting this up and Chapter 2 of Romeo and Cinderella is coming out sometime soon! Yay. Last chapter I wrote that Kairi was Roxas, Ventus and Sora's sister but I then realized I couldn't do that because I said Kairi had grown distance from the boys so I changed it to Xion okay? Before reading this keep in mind, XION IS THEIR SISTER AND I CHANGED IT FROM LAST CHAPTER SO DON'T WRITE A REVIEW SAYING I GOT IT WRONG OKAY? Thanks. Well read on my friends.

(I wrote this while listening to nonstop Glee so it was sort of rushed. Yep I'm a Gleek, you can hate me if you want... OH THATS MY FACTOID OF THE CHAPTER! I'M A GLEEK AND PROUD OF IT!)

Roxas: Aren't you forgetting something?

JinxedMemories: I don't think so...

Ventus: Disclaimer.

* * *

The three boys had been studying for 1 hour and 30 minutes and all that time, Ventus was completely silent and Roxas couldn't tear his eyes away from Axel's hair. It was so… red and just reminded him of his mother in like HD or something. Maybe inviting him in wasn't the best idea in the world. The assignment given to Axel and Roxas was easy enough but the Axel almost constantly asked Roxas for help. _'How can he struggle so much with such an easy piece of work?'_ Were Roxas' thoughts. _'Oh my god he smells like my cat!' _Were Axel's sort of weird thoughts and all Ven could think was _'Axel wants to have sex with my little brother! Argh… I CAN 'T GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY MIND! Just imagining Axel doing that to him is… is… I don't even want to think about it anymore!'_ Someone knocked on the room door so Axel got up to open it.

"A-AXEL!" Riku almost screamed. Sora hit him on the head.

"Ku be quiet! Anyway, I'm Sora nice to meetcha and this is Riku my boyfriend! So you're Axel right? We don't Ven and Rox don't usually invite people round often so we came to see who it was." Sora smiled as he clung to Riku.

"…"

"Uh… Did I say something wrong?" Sora said slightly worried.

"Never mind him. Is he alright?" Roxas asked pointing over at a pale looking Riku.

"… Your name's Sora right?" Axel asked and the small brunette boy nodded. "Could you repeat what you said…?"

"Huh? You mean 'Ku be quiet. I'm Sora and this is Riku my boyfriend'?" Riku went paler and Axel let out a roar of laughter.

"Oh this is priceless! Riku's gay! Hahaha Sora and Riku sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Axel continued laughing as he fell on to the floor with a loud thud.

"You're so mature Axel." Riku answered, each word containing more sarcasm than the last.

"And I'll have you know we've never kissed in a tree! Although if you'd said: Sora and Riku sitting in a car are they naked yes they are! Then you would have been damn right!" Sora added making Axel laugh even more and Riku get angrier.

"SORA! You said to not mention that in front of others!" Riku said whilst gritting his teeth. Sora just giggled in response making Roxas and Ventus laugh at the situation as well. So basically it was a room of giggles and happiness and rainbows and fun and no work doing, well apart from Riku who was so angry he couldn't even pay attention to anyone.

"Oh Roxas… Oh Ventus… Is your house always this fun?" Axel asked through his laughing fit.

"Never!" The twins replied, also still laughing.

"Axel you should… Come round more often! You are so much fun… to talk to!" Sora said, finally trying to calm down but he failed and just succumbed to the laughter once again. The silverette couldn't stand listening to then laughing and more and left the room just as Xion decided to wander upstairs to see what the commotion was all about. She stepped into Ventus' room to find 4 boys lying on the floor crying and laughing and crying at the same time. _'Do… you really want to know that badly Xion…?'_ She thought to herself deciding it would be better to leave the boys to… whatever they were doing… It was after Xion left Roxas started staring at Axel's hair again. It was so red and blood like that he stopped laughing and cried. This made the other three cease their laughter and happy tears to look over at Roxas who lay there crying for real for the second time that day. Sora got up and ran downstairs and Ventus got Roxas up to sit next to him on the bed. Axel didn't know what was happening but thought it would be best to stay quiet. Sora soon came back with a blonde man Axel hadn't met before and he also sat down next to Roxas cuddling him.

"Oh gosh… Um… Ventus could you take Roxas' visitor away please?" Ventus nodded and left the room Axel following behind. Ventus closed the door and walked over to the spare room to have a talk with Axel, who he knew for a fact had some questions for him.

"What was that? Why was Rox crying? What happened? Answer me Ventus!"

"Jeez! You expect me to answer you when you don't give me a chance?! Shut up, sit your ass down and listen!" Ventus' tone became harsh and he put on a death glare so Axel obeyed.

"…Sorry about that…" Ventus said realizing how mean he sounded.

"Don't worry about it. If you can be so scary outside of school why didn't you do that to me, Marly and Larx?"

"If you can be so caring outside of school then why don't you be like that in school?" Axel didn't respond. "Exactly. Okay let me answer everything. Let's start at the beginning. When Roxas and I were 8, I was involved in an accident and was sent to hospital. I didn't hear about this until last year but when I was at hospital one day Roxas arrived home and he was by himself since our dad abandoned us when Sora was born. Anyway Rox was at home by himself until mom came back, she was barely ever home since she was an alcoholic and had suicidal issues, and got angry at him. When Roxas thought she'd calmed down he went down and she was kneeling on the ground with a kitchen knife about to stab herself. Roxas tried to stop her but failed and she said something that only Roxas knows and that's when my older brother Cloud, the guy Sora brought to comfort Roxas, came home. Cloud shielded Roxas' view and she stabbed herself but Roxas knew full well what had happened. When he turned around all he saw was mom's body on the floor surrounded by her own blood. He was crying before you came too but we managed to calm him down enough to talk to you. I did notice him looking at your hair loads while we did our work and it is really red so it might have been a trigger for the memory again but I don't know. There you go. You got what you wanted and in return all I want is for you to not tell Roxas I told you, okay?" When Ventus finished he saw Axel crying. "You okay?"

"How could she! She killed herself in front of Roxy and Sora never got to see his father and… and… You could have died Ven!" Axel sobbed.

"U-Uh… N-No Axel! It's okay! We've all gotten over it! Don't worry!" Ventus stuttered, shocked at Axel reaction to the story.

"Okay but I swear I would have never done anything to you if I knew your family is like mine! I swear on my life!" Axel said drying his tears.

"Huh? Like your family…?" Ventus wondered aloud.

"Yeah… Well When I was 5 my dad abandoned us when he found out that mom was hiding the fact she was pregnant again with another boy saying that it was too much stress on him. Then when Lea, my younger brother, said to my mom that he didn't want to take over her bakery shop, since me and Reno had already refused, she got really angry and tried to shoot him but the bullet ricocheted off of something and she died herself. Since then we've always been a rather 'keep it to yourself and it someone finds out get all angry' family. Reno is 23 but stays at home since without him me and Lea wouldn't have enough money. Lea decided to take up baking after moms death since he thinks it's his fault she died and I became a pyromaniac as other describe it because of my dad who created fireworks and all that shiz, I prefer to think of it as a passion for fire because it sounds cool. Basically my father disappeared and my mother killed herself so I'm like you." Axel finished his story and look over at Ventus.

"I'm so sorry for you." Ventus never knew Axel had such a sad backstory.

"Nope, I'm the one sorry for everything I did to you. You know what we should stick up for each other from now on." Axel suggested and Ventus agreed so they shook hands and left the spare room to see if Roxas had managed to calm down. Ventus slightly opened the door to his room to see Roxas sitting at his desk writing. Ventus thought it was okay to enter so he pushed open the door and smiled at Roxas when he turned around.

"Sorry guys about before. I finished my work so if you want I can help you two." Roxas asked. Thank goodness he'd calmed down, Ventus thought about the last time he thought it was okay

**~Ventus' Inner Mind~**

_"R-Roxas? Are you okay?" Ventus asked as he opened the door to his brother's room to see his twin ripping pieces of paper up in to tiny shreds._

_"Ventus… GO AWAY!" Roxas screamed at his brother making Ventus freeze where he was._

_"Roxas!" Ventus managed to say sounding as annoyed as he could._

_"I said… GO AWAY!" Roxas screamed again, but this time he chucked a stapler at Ventus' head. Ventus dodged it and ran away screaming so loud that the neighbours knocked on the house door to tell him to be quiet because it was eleven at night and they wanted to sleep._

**~Back In Original Time Frame (AKA. No Longer In Ventus' Mind but Real Life) ~**

Ventus shuddered at the thought and asked just in case.

"You're not gonna throw a stapler at me are you Rox?"

"Why would he throw a stapler at you?" Axel asked completely clueless.

"Long story short I got angry at Ven and chucked a stapler at him. And No I won't chuck a stapler at you; anyway you never go near staplers so why would you have one in your room?" Roxas answered both Ventus' and Axel's questions and smiled at the two of them. "It's time for dinner anyway so… You guys wanna eat first?" The two boys standing in the doorway nodded and Roxas led the way to the dining room. When they got downstairs Xion was putting out the plates and cutlery, Cloud was cooking with help from Sora in the kitchen and there was a brunet man, Axel didn't know the name of, sitting down at the table.

"Is Axel gonna be staying for dinner?" Xion asked and Ventus nodded. "Okay, let me just get another plate." Xion went to the kitchen to get a place ready for Axel.

"Hey Axel… How long are you actually planning to stay?" Ventus asked. Axel shrugged.

"Well I think it would be best if I finished my homework while here, so whenever Rox gets around to helping me. Nah just kidding, I have to be home by at least 10 so Reno doesn't flip out. I have a good 2 hours and a bit." Cloud over heard this and brought in the food while asking Axel a question.

"Reno? You know Reno?"

"Yeah? He's my brother." Axel replied.

"So… You're Axel?!" Cloud asked shocked, putting down the food so he didn't drop it in all his shock.

"Uh… Yes?" Axel was really confused. He was pretty sure he stated that a long time ago. Cloud smile grew.

"Axel! Oh gosh I didn't realize it was you! Reno and I were close friends back in high school; I haven't seen you since you were 3 years old! God you've changed so much. I heard Lea looks exactly like you did when you were his age too." Cloud sounded like one of those aunts from those old movies going on about how much they'd changed and how long it'd been and all that stuff.

"Okay…" The boy who had changed oh so much said in response.

"Clo, you're making him uncomfortable. Shut up." Roxas said sweetly sensing Axel was in an 'awkward area' (The state you go into when you feel awkward around someone) and doing the most human like thing and dragging him out of that area. Cloud rolled his eyes and left to bring in more food and Sora came out. What is this? One goes in another comes out and it never ends. Fortunately Sora walked right past them, actually he didn't walk he more ran past saying something about forgetting something and Riku. Roxas shook his head and gestured Axel to sit down following only after Ventus sat since he didn't want to be even more uncomfortable.

"So… Who's he?" Axel asked as Roxas also sat. Roxas and Ventus looked over at where he was pointing it was directly at Leon.

"Leon would you like to tell us who you are?" Roxas asked as Cloud came in with the rest of the food.

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say or so help me-" Cloud started as he put the food down, noticing Leon's smirk, but he didn't get to finish his sentence before,

"I'm Leon. Mostly know for my shooting abilities and…" He looked at Cloud who in return glared. "Sexual activities with Cloud." He mouthed to Axel, Roxas and Ventus making them laugh. Xion then came in.

"Here's your plate!" She placed it in front of Axel and smiled taking the seat next to Ventus. Sora came in next holding Riku's hand smiling at whatever he did to get the silverette out of his moody mood.

"You better do what you said you would do or I swear I will leave you and go out with the next girl that asks me out." Riku mumbled making Sora giggle as they too sat down. So the seating arrangements were like this: Leon, Cloud, Roxas and Axel on one side and on the other Xion, Ventus, Sora and Riku. They began their meal that Cloud had made for them and sat in complete silence. It was about 10 minutes after they began that Roxas remembered that rather interesting fact Axel had brought up at school but thinking over how the day had progressed he decided not to bring it up at that time and thought of something else to break the silence.

"So… uh, everyone have a good day today?" Roxas asked to no particular person.

"Oh it was amazing! I got the part of the evil wizard in the school play but the best thing is what Roxas was cast as! Anyone want to guess?" Sora spoke up.

"Is he one of the faeries? That would really suit him!" Cloud said laughing a bit.

"Nope, it's even better!" Sora grinned.

"I would really laugh if Roxas was the princess!" Ventus said happily but warily at the same time. Roxas widened his eyes. What was this new information? He noticed the wariness in his brother's words and realized what that meant. Ventus got him the part of the princess and Sora thought THIS was the best time to bring it up? No dickle fickle way! Roxas tightened his grip on the fork in his hand and hoped that wasn't the case.

"BINGO! A prize for Ventus please! You know what's even better? Everyone knows Roxas' mortal enemies correct?" Sora said while doing jazz hands. Oh that was it. Ventus was gonna be killed if he thought what that meant actually meant what he thought it did.

"I don't?" Axel said joining in the conversation.

"Well there are these two boys called Vanitas and Terra who have, like, the biggest crushes ever on Rox and they do almost anything to kiss, hug, touch and look at him!" Xion giggled at the thought of two boys fighting over Roxas like in one of those confusing Yaoi mangas (Xion is a huge fangirl if you didn't know.) and they end up having a threesome. (A.N. Take the hint… Take the hint… Take the hint… Go on take it… Just take the damn thing!)

"Okay then, carry on." Axel said understanding, sort of, a little bit, well not really, not at all be he didn't wanna talk about something that make Rox uncomfortable, I mean he's trying to win his heart!

"Vanitas is the prince and they have to kiss loads! Also Terra is the king so his dad and god there's a cool scene with them." Sora sighed in happiness at whatever that 'cool scene' was, keeping the pieces of vital info.

"Ooo~ Roxas are you gonna confess to Vanitas?" Cloud teased.

"You guys might as well have sex while you're at it." Leon smirked.

"Is everything about sex with you Leon?" Roxas questioned annoyed at everyone for keeping this from him.

"Well how can I not talk about sex where there is the exact epitome of it next to me?" Leon winked at Cloud making him blush. The eldest Strife did some hand movements, probably sign language God knows why he learnt it, and left the table soon after. When the blonde man was out of earshot and upstairs for sure, Leon whispered to the remaining occupants of the table.

"I swear say the word sex and he will get cravings!" With that he left. Sora, Xion, Roxas and Riku burst out laughing, Axel kept it in and Ventus? Well… Ventus ran out the room and threw up in the kitchen sink. That was the third image of his brothers having sex in his mind. First it was Sora, then Roxas and now Cloud. Oh Ventus you have such a dirty mind (Or for you optimistic fellows: A sexy imagination). Ventus left saying he didn't have an appetite and went upstairs.

"So… You said you have a girlfriend now Xion?" Sora asked.

"It's like a long distance relationship because I only get to see her in the holidays since she lives here and I go to a school abroad but yeah. I only know her because my friend is her sister and we all had a Skype chat together and she was totally pretty and I liked her from the start. She doesn't know about you guys and you guys probably don't know her but I know you will love her from the moment you meet her!" Xion kept on talking about her hobbies and what she's like until everyone had finished their food.

"You really like her eh? So how do you know her again?" Riku asked.

"Her sister."

"Who is…?"

"Oh she's a teaching assistant called Elena." Axel sat up.

"Xion… Private talk?" He asked fidgeting a bit.

"Okay." She smiled and accompanied Axel to her room.

"Ventus what the hell what that about you being the princess in the play?" Roxas questioned in a kind voice when the red head and the girl who giggled too much left the room. "Please say it was a joke."

"Nope it's true alright! And Vanitas kissed him on stage and they'll have to kiss again everytime we rehearse that scene!" Sora said quickly bouncing on his chair. Then realizing what he'd said he stopped and looked away.

"Ventus! Seriously?! I will kill you!" Roxas growled at his brother.

"I'm sorry! Spare me please! I will make sure he doesn't kiss me again and during the play I'll do some improv to change the scene!" Ventus squeaked clinging to Sora's shirt, forgetting about his outburst earlier on the bus and going opposite. They heard the door shut but ignored it since Roxas was glaring at them.

"You better. I'm going to bed to clear my thoughts and if I hear you talking to yourself again," Roxas pointed at Ventus. "Or you two bouncing on the bed" He then pointed at both Riku and Sora. "I will come into your rooms and personally shut you up." And Roxas stormed upstairs.

"Someone's gonna be grumpy in the morning…" Riku muttered making Sora and Ventus hold in a laugh.

**~Axel and Xion's talk~**

"Xion. Correct me if I'm wrong but do you mean Elena Megumi?" Axel asked the black haired teen whilst making himself comfy by sitting on her bed.

"Why do you know her?" Xion's eyes lit up.

"Sort of. But just answer the question please. Is the woman you mentioned named Elena Megumi?" Axel asked the question again.

"Yeah! She's really pretty isn't she?" Xion said not knowing where Axel was going with this line of questioning.

"Elena Megumi's sister is called?" Axel ignored Xion's question.

"Why do you need to know?" Xion was starting to get slightly suspicious.

"I need to know!" Axel demanded the answer and Xion provided the information. As soon as she said the name Axel left and the girl could hear the front door close as he left the house. What? You want to know the name Xion said?

…

Larxene Arlene Megumi.

* * *

HOORAY WE KNOW THE IDENTITY OF XION'S GIRLFRIEND! I did one of these at the top but I'm gonna start doing them at the bottom from now on so I thought 'Do both this time and start it next time.' So yeah. Their last name is Megumi because Elena's japanese voice actor is called Megumi and it sounds to cute and stuff.

I will make everyone who reviews a cake and post it to you 'ONE WAY OR ANOTHER'! Just 'STAY WITH ME AND I'LL MAKE YOU GLAD YOU CAME' to read this story. 'DON'T STOP BELIEVING' in me please! I've been listening to too much Glee so forgive me for those... Anyway 'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?' to judge me on these types of things?! Someone stop me before this gets out of hand... I'm gonna stop now... 'PLEASE FORGIVE ME' for doing this last one I will seriously stop now. See if you can name each song these extracts are from! I'll put the list up next time...

Please Fave and/or Follow and/or Review! You have to review if you got the hint too!


End file.
